People are increasingly interacting with computers and other electronic devices in new and interesting ways. One such interaction approach involves making a motion or gesture with respect to a device, which can be detected using a camera or other such element. While image recognition can be used with various cameras on a device to determine various types of motion, users often hold portable computing devices in ways that can block one or more of these cameras, or in orientations where one or more of these cameras are better suited to capture gesture information. While it can be desirable to utilize any camera on the device, the need to capture and analyze information from all these devices, as well as to provide redundant resources to support all these cameras, can take up space in the device and can consume additional resources. This can reduce battery life and increase the size of the device, among other potential disadvantages.